korean_popfandomcom-20200214-history
B.A.P
B.A.P (Korean: 비에이피; an acronym for Best Absolute Perfect) is a six-member hip-hop South Korean boy band formed in 2012 under the management of TS Entertainment. The group consists of Bang Yong Guk, Kim Himchan, Daehyun, Youngjae, Jong Up, and Zelo. On January 26, 2012, B.A.P made their recording debut with the single "Warrior", followed by the release of their debut EP, Warrior in February 2012 Career 2011: Pre-debut B.A.P was conceived and began promoting in late 2011, starting with Yong Guk, who takes the role of leader in the group.1 He signed to TS Entertainment and was featured on labelmate Song Jieun's song "Going Crazy".2 He made a solo debut on August 11, 2011, with the single "I Remember", featuring B2ST's Yang Yo-seob.3 A second member, Him Chan, an ulzzang multi-instrumentalist, was the second member of BAP to be introduced to the public in the form of an MC for a music show program on MTV Korea, called "The Show".4 And lastly, on November 23, 2011, Zelo, the third member from BAP to be publicly introduced, was introduced through a collaboration with fellow member, Bang Yong Guk, under the moniker Bang & Zelo.5 This time, they did it by releasing the song "Never Give Up". ' 2012-present: Warrior, Power, No Mercy, Crash, and Stop It ' In January 2012, the group starred in a reality show, Ta-Dah, It's B.A.P, which aired on SBS MTV.7 The show focused on how the six members play the role of aliens from a different planet who worked together to debut as B.A.P and invade Earth to help save their dying planet, Planet Mato.7 On January 25, 2012, the group's debut single, "Warrior", was released, with MTV Korea describing it as "powerful and charismatic".89 Additionally, Nancy Lee of Enews World wrote "It appears B.A.P has set out to differentiate itself among the pretty-boy male idol groups currently dominating the K-Pop world with a tough, bad boy image, smashing car windows, kicking up dirt and, you know, doing as boys do."10 Promotion for the single began on the Korean TV show Music Bank,11 followed by other Music TV appearances such as M! Countdown, Music Core, Inkigayo and The Show. On January 28, B.A.P held its debut showcase in Seoul, attended by over 3,000 people.12 On February 3, 2012, the Warrior debuted on Billboard's World Albums Chart at #10.13 In South Korea, Warrior sold over 10,000 copies in just two days upon its release.14 In March 2012, B.A.P released a follow-up single, "Secret Love".15 On April 16, 2012, TS Entertainment announced that B.A.P would have a comeback with a new album on April 27, 2012.16 On April 20, TS Entertainment revealed the name of their comeback single, which was entitled "Power" and subsequently released a music video teaser for the song.17 On April 26, 2012 the music video for "Power" was released on the group's YouTube channel. The following day, B.A.P released their mini-album, Power on various music digital stores. After finishing up promotional activity for "Power" in Korea, the band will be on an Asian showcase tour, visiting Macao, Malaysia, Thailand, and Taiwan.18 On June 27, B.A.P released the “Recording Take 2” photo book.19 On July 4, B.A.P attended Malaysia's dance contest Showdown 2012 as special guests and performed Power. They also had their first Malaysia Showcase on July 6.needed On July 9, B.A.P also released their new song from their first mini-album, "Goodbye" with Matoki Cartoons.needed On July 19, B.A.P released the music video from their new first-mini album, titled "No Mercy". TS Entertainment deduced that the release of the physical first-mini album was delayed to the 25th of said month due to printing mistakes. Said album consists of five tracks: "Goodbye" "No Mercy" "Dancing in the Rain" "Voice Mail" and "What My Heart Tells Me to Do".needed SBS MTV hosted "B.A.P Day" on August 4, airing reruns of "B.A.P Diary" and "Tadah! It's B.A.P". Undisclosed videos that were recorded by B.A.P themselves were also aired. B.A.P is the third group to receive such opportunity after seniors TVXQ and Big Bang.needed On August 30, B.A.P released their repackaged version of their third EP No Mercy, renamed Crash. The two new songs included in the new album are "Crash" and Yong Guk's "I Remember" (feat. Daehyun) along with the five previous tracks.needed TS Entertainment stated that B.A.P are currently preparing for their new album. A comeback date has been set to October 23rd, 2012, with their third single "Stop It". On October 15th TS Entertainment released Yongguk and Daehyun’s image teasers for the new single. On October 16th TS Entertainment released Jongup and Zelo's image teasers for the new single and on October 17th they released Himchan and Youngjae's image teasers for the comeback. On October 22nd, B.A.P released their third single album, titled "Stop It", together with a music video on TS Entertainment's YouTube channel. The third single album contains three tracks: "YESSIR", "Stop It" and " Happy Birthday". Members *Yongguk *Himchan *Daehyun *Youngjae *Jongup *Zelo Artistry Music Style and image MTV Korea called B.A.P, "a versatile group".9 On their live performances, Yun Seong Yeol of Star News Korea commented, "They've already proved what they're showing on the stage is very distinctive. Their perfect group dance, strong charisma, Bang Yong Guk's raw rap, and Zelo's high-speed rap are in perfect harmony. And Dae Hyun and Young Jae's great voices make their performance reach the climax. As befits their aggressive moves, their performances are very intense. Even top singing groups might have to pay attention to them."23 Additionally, Nancy Lee of Enews World commented, "It appears that B.A.P has set out to differentiate itself among the pretty-boy male idol groups currently dominating the K-Pop world with a tough, bad boy image, smashing car windows, kicking up dirt and, you know, doing as boys do."10 On their debut period, the members have all dyed their hair platinum blonde.2425 They have personally participated in their stage ensembles, their concept, as well as writing and composing their songs on the album in order to express their unique colors.2425 As member Yoo Youngjae pointed out, "we wanted to prevent ourselves from being too different, because we wanted a ‘team’ image on stage."2425 When asked about the biggest difference between B.A.P and other idol groups, Yong Guk commented, "We are manly. When you look at the dances that many male idol groups dance, there are a lot of moves where their lines stand out. So there are times where they look prettier when dancing in a group, but in contrast to that, we wanted to express a powerful side more rather than give enjoyment to the eyes. That's why I think we look more different. And our music style and fashion as well.26 Each B.A.P album had a rabbit on the cover. The mascot's name is "Matoki," which is short for "Mask wearing Tokki" (tokki means rabbit in Korean). On June 11, Matoki characters reflecting the personality of each member was revealed on the mascot's Facebook Influences B.A.P's musical style is heavily influenced by Hip-Hop music.28 B.A.P's leader Bang Yong Guk shared the group's passion for African American Music, he confessed, "We're like a white paper now, on which can have any kinds of drawing. On the contrary to this, our music is black. All members love African-American music as it has soul. If we can be born again, we want to be born as African-Americans and do their music.23 Yong Guk and Zelo cite 50 Cent, P. Diddy, Pharrell and other rappers as their musical influences.29 Additionally Yong Guk commented, "My goal from the beginning wasn't becoming a K-pop singer. But seeing Supreme Team or Dynamic Duo who have popularized hip hop music Korea, I wanted to take part in it and make my contribution to the genre’s development."30 Aside from being a rapper, Yong Guk is also a song-writer, having participating on composing of all B.A.P's songs in their debut album, Warrior (EP).2425 Kim Himchan is a multi-instrumentalist and is influenced by Korean Traditional Music.3031 Himchan plays various Korean traditional instruments, such as daegeum (flute-like traditional instrument), janggu (drum-like traditional instrument), kkwaenggwari and jing.31 In college, Himchan continued in this direction with a major in traditional arts at the Korea National University of Arts.31 Jung Daehyun is influenced by R&B music and cites Shin Yong Jae as his musical influence.32 Yoo Youngjae is influenced by R&B and Neo Soul music; cites Musiq Soulchild and Jay Park as his musical influences32 Moon Jong Up is influenced by dance, Hip-Hop & R&B music; he cites Chris Brown as his major influence and one of his idols, particularly in singing and dancing.33 Zelo is influenced by Hip-Hop and R&B music, and cites will.i.am and Kanye West as his role models.33 As for Korean artists, all of the members have revealed that they are fans of Jay Park and would love to have a collaboration with him Discography Main article: B.A.P discography *2012: No Mercy Single album *2012: Warrior *2012: Power *2012: Stop It Repackaged album *2012: Crash Filmography 'Reality shows' *2012: SBS MTV - Ta-dah! It's B.A.P ( 10 cap.) *2012: SBS MTV - B.A.P Diary (MTV Special) ( 2 cap.) *2012: Mnet - B.A.P’s Killing Camp ( 3 cap.) * Awards and nominations Allkpop Awards Eat Your Kimchi Awards Golden Disk Awards KU(Korean Updates) Awards Melon Music Awards Mnet Asian Music Awards Philippine K-Pop Awards Seoul Music Awards So-Loved Awards SBS MTV Best of Best